The present invention relates generally to cushions for the shoulder, arm or hand and, more particularly, to such cushions having viscoelastic gel.
For the newly injured, a crutch is most probably a new and only temporary device and this patient may tend to ignore advice on the recommended manner of use of the crutch. The patient may tend to place their fill body weight on the shoulder (or exterior muscles of the underarm) piece of the crutch, instead of stiffening the elbow such that the shoulder piece is spaced two or so inches below the armpit. The incorrect manner of use of the crutch may result in serious damage to the brachial plexus and/or pain associated with extended use of the conventional crutch.
A less serious problem with crutch use is that underarms sweat. Such is especially the case for one using a crutch. Accordingly, it is preferably that a covering for the underarm or shoulder portion of a crutch be washable.